Crawling Seto
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: What can I say I got bored. So I listened to my Linkin Park CD and wrote this. It's based of my story, "More Than You Know". Of course this is about Seto. Hopefully it's not confusing. R&R please.


Hello I'm back! This time with a song fic instead of a parody, : ( but still I think this is okay. It's sort of based off my story, "More Than You Know". (Please R&R if you don't mind) It might seem weird, but I would love to hear what you think about this. It's of course about Seto. My favorite character and my favorite Linkin Park song, what can I say.  
  
  
  
Crawling (Seto)  
  
  
  
Seto is sitting in his office looking out the window as his reflection is seen in the glass. His face is cold and melancholy; thoughts of Aura passed through his mind.  
  
  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
  
  
He smiles and sits down at his desk. An image of him being at home appears in his head. He sees a little girl and boy drawing at a coffee table infront of him. The boy has Aura's black hair, and his alluring blue eyes, while the girl has his brown hair and Aura's eerie gray eyes.  
  
  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/I can't seem  
  
  
  
He tries to stop the thoughts before they continue on, but the sight of an older Aura stops his attempts. She comes in and smiles brightly as touches the children's heads. They grab onto the skirt of her brown dress. Seto stands and kisses her on the lips softly. The children hug his legs affectionately. He shakes the thoughts from his head, denying it  
  
  
  
To find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
  
  
No, what he really wanted to be was a confirmed bachelor for life, right? Just to make sure he would never feel pain from this littlie problem, this thing called 'LOVE'. The voice arises again as it whispers things through his mind, turning his heart to ice. Yes, he didn't want to know about it, he despised it. He felt this with Shannon and Victoria. And look! Look what happened to him! His heart was destroyed; ripped into pieces.  
  
  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
  
  
The door to his of office opens up as the lights go out. Startled he looks up and then to the door. He freezes as he sees his mother, Gozaburu, and Aura come in. He looks at his mother as he recalls Gozaburu beating her and how she would comfort his tears when he was beat. He glances at Gozaburu as he feels pure hatred towards him he sees all the beatings he got, even the time he was hospitalized.  
  
  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
distracting/reacting  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
  
  
He doesn't even bother to look at Aura; memories flowed freely. The image of when she was worried about him appeared, how he woke up to see her at his bedside, and how she was checking on him after he came out. He drops his head on the desk wrapping his arms over his head, too overwhelmed by emotions.  
  
  
  
To find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
  
  
He's in a room full of mirrors. He stands face to face with one; his image is normal as he's dressed in his normal cloths. The mirror gets foggy as his image is replaced by Gozaburu's image. He taken back as he tries to escape it; the image surrounds him as it mimics everything he does. Enraged he takes his fist and breaks all the mirrors. He's startled when he notices he's falling. He yells as he desperately tries to grab on to something.  
  
  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing confusing what is real  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing what is real  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
  
  
Seto snaps up in his bed covered in his sweat, his heart pounding against his ribs. He looks to the picture frame on the side of his bed of his brother and him. He cries out as Gozaburu replaces him.  
  
Controlling/confusing what is real..  
  
  
  
I went in circles making sure this made sense, but if it didn't.. It was enjoyable reading it! Right? Let me know what you think. Luv ya, Adieu! 


End file.
